The Ascension Of The Prince
by Terentius Allardyce
Summary: After the events in the 6th volume the Dark Lord summons his followers. A fierce fight for the power among the Death Eaters begins.
1. Prologue

**Nice to be read by you!**

I have edited the first version of this small story and considered the good hints from the reviews. I simplified many parts and refined the dialogues a bit.

**Disclaimer:**

I'm a humble guest in the Harry Potter universe of J. K. Rowling. I solemnly bow to her, she gave me so many joyful moments.

**Spoiler warning:**

This story happens after the 6th volume of the HP series. If you didn't read until there I suggest strongly that you finish the original text first before you continue.

**Prologue:**

At the end of the 6th volume the Death Eaters flee out of Hogwarts. I picked up the story line there and tried to develop a possible continuation. The Dark Lord summons his servants and awaits their reports. The recent events will have consequences, even among those who were victorious.


	2. A Sinister Settlement

**A Sinister Settlement**

Hogwarts was far away in the south, glowing fog under the waxing moon crept over a godforsaken dark wilderness. Fumes were emanating from a moor, all was wrapped up in eerie silence. In the middle of a big pond was a small island. Dark strange structures protruded out of it, as if there rested the remains of a giant prehistoric creature. But if looked closer one would notice that it was an almost decayed ruin. The surroundings did not look more inviting, dead alders and ancient distorted oaks were standing on allotted isles. Their branches reached in all directions, as if they would grab anyone who was bold enough to pass by.

Suddenly a dull crack sounded off the ruins, the moonlit fog was swirled up by something. A pair of two narrow reddish glowing spots scurried around for an instant, but then it was silent again. A hissing voice broke the silence and a glowing shape was rising up to the clear night sky. As the shape stopped mounting it changed its form slowly into something round. The forming was ceased by a slightly dazzling flash of green light. The shape has unmistakably transformed into a human skull. Out of its open bit slid a squirming serpentine creature, it was without doubt the Dark Mark. On the ground below the Dark Mark circular arrayed spots began to glow greenish and hummed gently. Several consecutive cracks snapped and suddenly the green spots were occupied with black cloaked figures wearing strange masks. They stood still for a moment, turned into the centre and rolled up the sleeves. On the revealed forearms tattooed skulls shone slightly red for seconds and turned pitch black. One by one they were kneeling down respectfully and began to murmur in an unfathomable tongue. The Death Eaters were assembled around their master.

The Dark Lord was still transfixed in the centre, suddenly his head jerked around and his penetrative voice spoke. „My servants have been summoned by me! Victory is at hand! I sense that my servants failed and succeeded concurrently. Those who failed me again will be rewarded later. Only one among you seems to be my true confidant."

Nobody in the circle dared to speak. Almost all Death Eaters faced the ground in deep dread. The one that dared to look into the red eyes was stirring slightly. „Stand up, Snape! Rise! Speak now!" hissed the Dark Lord.

Snape stood straight and took a firm attitude, his eyes were fixed grimly on the Dark Lord. „My master!" said Snape in awe. "It seems ages ago since I had the honour to behold your presence. Let me then report to you that one of the main missions has been fulfilled. The old wizard, the white bloodtraitor has met his inevitable ruin! It was I who brought the piteous falter of your followers to an end. I took the liberty to extinguish Dumbledore's life for ever!"

„Long had you to await your time, despite these many years you served me well, hidden amidst the enemy. It came to pass as I always planned. The old white wizard fell by our deceit. You have learned well from me, deceiving the chief wizengamot warlock for years was a delicate task." returned the Dark Lord smugly. „It is my will that one of you shall suffer the consequences. The mission was a success but it was very late and sheer luck, this is not worthy for the army of the Death Eaters. Snape, take now your place as a leader! I expect neither pity nor mercy from you!" demanded the Dark Lord. "Your first act in command will be to choose one of these servants to spill the blood of penance."

A faint wail could be heard among the other Death Eaters. „My lord, we would never deceive or fail you. We will kill until no enemy breathes air of this world!" an appalled female voice exclaimed.

„_Silence! You had your chance!_" spat the Dark Lord. „Now, Snape. Choose!"

Severus Snape was prepared, he pondered long before this night which of the Death Eaters would be the greatest menace to him. But of course all of them were a threat. After long considerations he deemed that Bellatrix Lestrange's recent mistrust of him was absolutely dangerous. Like the Dark Lord, he was a cunning negotiator, he could effortlessly turn conversations to his own advantage. Snape's narrowed eyes wandered theatrically around the others and with a brief smile of pure malice his glance rested upon Bellatrix Lestrange.

„Step forward, Lestrange! You have failed the Dark Lord and me for the last time!" said Snape loudly. "_How dare you! A mean climber like you accusing me!_" Bellatrix yelled in rage.

„Enough of this pointless twittering. You don't seem to realise in front of whom you are speaking!" Snape replied venomously. „_You filthy halfblood! My services to the Dark Lord can't be compared to yours!_" shrieked Lestrange. The Dark Lord stared disgruntled at her, the black pupils in his cruel red eyes narrowed. Then he began to smirk slightly. He seemed to be pleased with Snape's choice, after all it was nothing but about power. He had finally found a leader that was ruthless enough to use it.

"I always found your lack of agreement in the Dark Lord's decisions concerning myself very disturbing." retorted Snape coldly. His provocation seduced Lestrange to use strong words which clearly undermined her credibility to the Dark Lord. The time had come to apply the final blow. "Even when you visited me lately with your sister you were not aware of how pointless and risky it was. It was your incredible impudence that resulted in the loss of my invaluable position as a spy. Your feeble and fruitless contributions during the battles are a disgrace to all of us, this can't be tolerated. Step forward now, your punishment is unavoidable!"

„_He lies! My Lord this is blatant treachery! Don't you see?_" shrilled Lestrange. „Oh I see it, your wasted time in Azkaban seems to have withered your brain." sneered the Dark Lord. "When did I ever allow you to visit Snape? Explain yourself!" Lestrange froze. "I... I was... my sister was going to..." The Dark Lord stopped her "So it's your sister's fault then? I don't think so! You were in charge to keep things calm and hidden by that time, _weren't you?_" he snarled in rage. "Yes I was, but ... my Lord..." pleaded Lestrange.

"Snape, go on now!" demanded the Dark Lord. Lestrange's eyes were wide open, her white face twitched and her gaze searched desperately for help. But nobody dared to interfere and risk the own neck, friendship and trust had a very elusive nature among Death Eaters.

"As you wish, my Lord." returned Snape, he pulled out his wand and pointed it quickly at Lestrange with a fiery hatred in his eyes and snarled „_Imperio!_" Under the complete control of Snape she became immediately silent, stalked a few steps forward and remained still. Snape turned slowly but destined to the Dark Lord and said coldly „My Lord, I have chosen. This unworthy woman will be our sacrifice for all failures that disgraced your will. It shall happen never again under my command!"

„Very well, I accept your tribute! Proceed!" commanded the Dark Lord.

Snape acted without hesitation, „_Sectum Sempra!_" he hissed sharply and made several lashing moves with his wand toward Lestrange. She wailed and squirmed in waves of pain. Her blood gushed immediately out of many deep wounds. The Dark Lord made a quick step toward his victim. Her body was levitating up to the air by his mere thought. „_Behold your master! This will happen to all who fail me!_" roared the Dark Lord. The Death Eaters cast themselves flatly on the soil and looked up horror-stricken.

The Dark Lord turned his snakelike face upwards and opened his mouth widely with a guttural growl, baring rows of sharp yellow teeth. The bleeding body of Lestrange floated right over him. As he raised both hands, bones cracked audibly, the body was scrunched by an invisible force as if someone would squeeze a lemon. Lestrange's piercing shrieks of agony were almost unbearable. The sweetish odour of freshly spilled blood was spreading as the Dark Lord quenched his demonic thirst. That night was the night when Bellatrix Lestrange's blood was quaffed by the Dark Lord right before the eyes of those Death Eaters who were lucky enough not to be sacrificed. It was the night when they all realised that it was better to die in defeat than to fail partly in victory.


End file.
